Peleando por amor
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: UA. Vegeta Miyazaki y Son Goku son dos mejores amigos que ingresan a la escuela preparatoria Orange Star High School, donde conocerán a muchas personas… especialmente a la joven heredera de la corporación capsula, Bulma Brief. Ambos empiezan a sentir atracción hacia ella y Bulma parece ser muy tímida y reservada, pero pronto descubrirán que las apariencias engañan mas de la cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Peleando por amor.

_**Summary:**_

_**UA/AU. Vegeta **__**Miyazaki y Son Goku (alias Kakaroto) son dos mejores amigos que ingresan a la escuela preparatoria Orange Star High School, en donde conocerán a muchos nuevos amigos… especialmente a la joven heredera de la corporación capsula, Bulma Brief. Ambos empiezan a sentir atracción hacia ella y Bulma parece ser muy tímida y reservada, pero pronto descubrirán que las apariencias engañan más de la cuenta. Celos/odio/amor/amistad y pelea.**_

_**Vegeta: 17 años.**_

_**Bulma: 18 años.**_

_**Goku (alias Kakaroto): 17 años.**_

Prologo.

Goku y Vegeta se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad Satán muy tranquilos y felices, debían ir a inscribirse a su nueva escuela preparatoria _Orange Star High School._ No se encontraban felices por la idea de estudiar, pero si les gustaba la idea de conocer chicas y nuevos amigos. Vegeta era muy maduro para su edad y aunque era un poco antisocial le gustaba la idea de conocer chicas bonitas en esa nueva escuela. En cuanto a Goku, el era demasiado inocente y aniñado para su edad, el era sumamente distinto a Vegeta… a él si le gustaba conocer nuevos amigos y también a las chicas.

–Vegeta, ¿crees que nos aceptaran aquí? –Pregunto Goku un poco asustado –a mi me dijeron que los chicos nuevos siempre son rechazados y tardan mucho tiempo en aceptarlos –dijo Goku mirando hacia adelante.

–Madura Kakaroto siempre crees todo lo que te dicen, además ¿Quién no querría estar con el gran Vegeta Miyazaki? –respondió Vegeta en tono narcisista.

–Jajaja que vanidoso eres amigo mío –dijo Goku riéndose a carcajadas.

Ambos llegaron a su destino en muy poco tiempo. La escuela era muy grande y con muchas ventanas, había muchos estudiantes saliendo de allí. Fue entonces cuando Vegeta y Goku entraron allí, caminaron por los pasillos esperando encontrar al director de la escuela, de pronto se chocaron con un hombre de traje formal, cabello negro y muy maduro.

–Jóvenes disculpen mi falta de atención –dijo el hombre en tono de preocupación.

–No, no se disculpe nosotros tuvimos la culpa –se disculpo Goku –Oiga ¿podría decirnos en donde encontrar a Señor Hisamatsu?

–El Señor Hisamatsu soy yo chicos, ¿Qué se les ofrece? –pregunto de forma amable.

–Director Hisamatsu vinimos a inscribirnos en su escuela, y nos dijeron que debíamos hablar con usted –dijo Vegeta con simpleza.

–Claro siempre es un placer tener alumnos nuevos, pasen a mi oficina.

**oOo**

Estaban charlando sobre sus intereses y educación, porque para inscribirse allí debían convencer al director mostrándole sus trabajos y su expediente escolar. Después de revisar ambos expedientes el director tomo una decisión.

–Bueno veo que no hay problema con ustedes, solo deben decirme sus nombre y apellidos –dijo el director anotando los nombres.

–Mi nombre es Vegeta Miyazaki.

–Mi nombre es Goku Son.

Después de esto, Vegeta y Goku estrecharon la mano del director el cual les dijo.

–Sean bienvenidos a la preparatoria_ Orange Star High School_.

Continuara.

_**Nota del autor:**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el prologo?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Peleando por amor.

**_Summary:_**

**_UA/AU. Vegeta Miyazaki y Son Goku (alias Kakaroto) son dos mejores amigos que ingresan a la escuela preparatoria Orange Star High School, en donde conocerán a muchos nuevos amigos… especialmente a la joven heredera de la corporación capsula, Bulma Brief. Ambos empiezan a sentir atracción hacia ella y Bulma parece ser muy tímida y reservada, pero pronto descubrirán que las apariencias engañan más de la cuenta. Celos/odio/amor/amistad y pelea._**

**_Vegeta: 17 años._**

**_Bulma: 18 años._**

**_Goku (alias Kakaroto): 17 años._**

**_Milk: 17 años._**

Capitulo 1: conociendo nuevos amigos (parte 1)

Vegeta y Goku se encontraban camino a la ciudad Satán, ambos estaban muy felices de haber sido aceptados en la preparatoria y la noche anterior lo habían celebrado a lo grande. Estaban emocionados por saber quiénes serian sus profesores, sus nuevos amigos y sobre todo querían saber si serian bien recibidos allí.  
>Ambos iban prácticamente corriendo por que se habían demorado y no querían llegar tarde a su primer día de clases.<p>

– ¿Crees que sean lindas las chicas de la escula Kakaroto? –pregunto Vegeta un poco agitado.

–No lo sé Vegeta, lo único que sé es que si no llegamos pronto me voy a morir de la agitación –dijo Goku respirando profundo –Aunque yo espero que si sean lindas.

–Si yo también lo espero.

–Hay que correr o si no no llegaremos jamás –dijo Vegeta en un tono desesperado.

–Si es verdad, pero la verdad es ¡que me muero de hambre Vegeta! ¿Crees que allá buena comida aquí? –pregunto Goku hambriento.

-_"Que idiota"_ –pensó Vegeta sin dar respuesta alguna.

Vegeta y Goku llegaron a la preparatoria y estaban muy aliviados d ever que aun no había ingresado nadie, justo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba la hora de ir a los salones de clase. Primero fueron a sus respectivos casilleros y guardaron todos sus libros allí, mientras pasaban veían a millones de chicos y chicas pasar por allí.

–Valla Vegeta, esta escuela sí que es grande –dijo Goku mas que sorprendido.

–Sí que lo es Kakaroto –de pronto Vegeta vio que una muchacha estaba ocupando el casillero que estaba al lado del suyo.

Ella era delgada y muy femenina, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era de color negro lacio y lo tenía hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran negros muy brillantes, sus labios rosados, y su rostro parecía tallado por los mismos ángeles. Su vestimenta era un top de color rojo y un jean de color azul y al parecer estaba sonriéndole.

–Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo estas? –pregunto Vegeta en tono pícaro.

–Hola ¿tu eres el chico nuevo? ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunto ella amablemente.

–Mi nombre es Vegeta Miyazaki y es un placer conocerte belleza –dijo Vegeta estrechando su mano y guiñándole un ojo.

–Mi nombre es… –ella se cayó cuando vio a otro chico atrás de Vegeta. Al verlo de cerca se le paralizo el corazón, quedo en estado de shock al ver que con el paso de los años ese chico no había cambiado nada. Seguía siendo guapo, fortachón y con esa típica sonrisa que tanto la había enamorado en el pasado.

–G…Goku… ¿eres tú? –pregunto ella entrecortada.

–Si yo soy Goku… ¿acaso te conozco? –pregunto Goku sin saber quién era ella.

Ella lo miro con una mezcla de enojo y dolor, ¿Cómo podría ser que Goku no la recordara? Si ella fue una de sus mejores amigas se la infancia.

– ¿Cómo no te acuerdas de mí Goku? –pregunto ella con la cabeza gacha.

–Perdóname pero no te recuerdo ¿puedes decirme tu nombre?

– ¡Esta bien te lo diré! –Dijo ella gritando muy molesta –Soy la hija de Ox-Satan… ¡soy Milk!

–¡¿QUÉ?!

Al oír esto Goku quedo en estado de shock sorprendido… ella era Milk, la Milk que él conocía, su mejor amiga de la infancia. Aunque ahora estaba muy cambiada, ahora estaba mucho más hermosa de lo que estaba antes. Goku se sintió mal al ver que Milk estaba con la cabeza gacha, era muy obio que se sentía mal al pensar que el, después de tantos años la había olvidado.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! –dijo el tomando el rostro de Milk – ¡Eres Milk, mi mejor amiga! ¡No sabes lo mucho que te extrañe! –dijo Goku abrazándola muy fuerte lo cual izo que Milk se sonrojara muy notablemente.

– ¿En serio? ¡Pensé que me habías olvidado! –dijo Milk en forma sarcástica y cruzándose de brazos.

–Milk perdóname, es que estas muy cambiada y no te reconocí, ¡mírate eres una belleza Milk! –dijo Goku observándola de arriba abajo.

–Gracias Goku –los ojos de Milk brillaron de felicidad.

Vegeta los observaba con ojos de pícaro, no esperaba que Goku y Milk se conocieran desde pequeños.

–Kakaroto que descortés eres –dijo Vegeta en tono pícaro – ¿Por qué jamás me presentaste a tu linda amiga?

–Perdóname por favor Vegeta, ella es Milk mi mejor amiga desde mi infancia –ambos estrecharon manos –Milk el es Vegeta mi mejor amigo y más fiel.

–Es un placer Vegeta.

–El placer es mío.

¡RIIIING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

**oOo**

Todos oyeron la campana así que decidieron acudir a clases. Estaban todos allí sentados y ahora tendrían ingles con el profesor Murisaky. El profesor les dijo a ambos que se acercaran a el centro del salón así podía presentarlos como los nuevos estudiantes, los dos obedecieron a su profesor.

–Bien para empezar el día de hoy tenemos dos alumnos nuevos –dijo el profesor señalando a los chicos nuevos –el es Son Goku experto en artes marciales y el es Miyazaki Vegeta es experto en el boxeo y en ciencias químicas –termino de decir el profesor –pueden sentarse alumnos.

Ambos buscaron asientos para sentarse.

– ¡Goku, Vegeta vengan aquí! –grito Milk para que la escucharan.

Ambos fueron con Milk que les dio asiento y los trato con mucho cariño. Después antes de comenzar la clase les presento a sus amigos de la escuela, los cuales estaban muy felices de conocerlos.

–Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Krilin y tengo 17 años –Krilin estrecho la mano de ambos –no se preocupen nosotros les mostraremos la escuela, siempre y cuando les guste conocer chicas lindas.

–Por supuesto que sí, a y por cierto mi nombre es Vegeta, campeón número uno en boxeo –dijo Vegeta en tono vanidoso.

–Hola yo soy Goku y soy experto en artes marciales, así fue como conocí a Milk –dijo Goku feliz de conocer a Krilin –sabes yo…yo… ¡YO ME MUERO DE HAMBRE! –Vegeta cayó de espaldas al piso.

– ¡Tu siempre pensando en comida Kakaroto! –dijo Vegeta dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

–Jajaja eres gracioso, mi nombre es Lazuli y el es mi hermano gemelo Lapis –dijo una chica de cabellos dorados y muy hermosa.

–Mucho gusto Lazuli y Lapis el es Vegeta y yo soy Goku –Vegeta y el estrecharon sus manos en forma de saludo.

Otra vos s escucho a lo lejos.

–Bien comencemos con la clase, hoy todos tenían que inventar un poema o poesía en ingles y leerla frente a todos –dijo el profesor empezando a llamar a los alumnos –Señorita Milk, usted empezara ¿puede recitarnos su poema?

–Cla…claro –dijo Milk muy nerviosa –"Dios mío yo no hice mi poema, mejor improvisare" –Milk se paro en frente de la clase. Pudo ver que Goku la miraba con una enorme sonrisa esperando escucharla, Milk empezó a recitar.

**_"I love you, and do not know how to say.  
>It hurts to think that you do not feel the same.<em>**

**_I see and what more my desire profoundo heart  
>you love me like I love you as a child first.<em>**

**_Your smile is my star, your speech is my sorrow  
>and your love is what I want in this life.<em>**

**_Love me, love me, love me as I love you  
>for all eternity without deception and relentlessly"<em>**

Todos aplaudieron al poema de Milk, Goku también aunque este no entendía nada sobre ingles.

–Bien, déjenme traducirles el poema de la señorita Milk –el profesor empezó a traducir.

**_"te amo, y no sé como decirlo.  
>Me duele pensar que tu no sientes lo mismo.<em>**

**_Te veo y en lo más profundo de mi corazón yo deseo  
>que me ames como yo te ame desde niña primero.<em>**

**_Tu sonrisa es mi lucero, tu hablar es mi desvelo  
>y tu amor es lo que en esta vida yo mas deseo.<em>**

**_Ámame, ámame, ámame como yo te amo,  
>para toda la eternidad sin engaño y sin ningún descanso"<em>**

Así pasaron las horas y todos se divertían. Goku y Vegeta conocieron a muchos amigos nuevos con los que estuvieron toda la clase, a sus profesores y a Milk. Llego el momento en que la clase ya se terminaba y todos debían irse. Goku y Vegeta se despidieron de Milk.

– ¡Adiós amigos no vemos mañana!

–Adiós Milk estoy feliz de verte otra ves –dijo Goku mostrando mucho felicidad.

Ahora deberían adaptarse a su buena escuela, y que mejor manera de conocer a amigos si no es con ayuda de Milk.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Peleando por amor.

**_Summary:_**

**_UA/AU. Vegeta Miyazaki y Son Goku (alias Kakaroto) son dos mejores amigos que ingresan a la escuela preparatoria_****_ Orange Star High School, en donde conocerán a muchos nuevos amigos… especialmente a la joven heredera de la corporación capsula, Bulma Brief. Ambos empiezan a sentir atracción hacia ella y Bulma parece ser muy tímida y reservada, pero pronto descubrirán que las apariencias engañan más de la cuenta. Celos/odio/amor/amistad y pelea._**

**_Vegeta: 17 años._**

**_Bulma: 18 años._**

**_Goku (alias Kakaroto): 17 años._**

**_Milk: 17 años._**

Capitulo 2: Conociendo nuevos amigos (parte 2)

Para Vegeta y Goku su primer día de clases había sido un éxito, ahora esperaban muy ansiosos la hora para poder ir y encontrarse con sus nuevos amigos. Goku aun no salía de su asombro, la verdad es que después de años sin verla no esperaba encontrarse con Milk otra vez, pero estaba sumamente feliz de estar con ella otra vez. Milk había cambiado mucho de cuando era niña, ahora era mucho más hermosa y mucho más femenina pero había otras cosas que no había cambiado como su carácter fuerte, su dulzura o su forma de conocer y hacer nuevos amigos, pero sobe toda su comprensión. Vegeta a pesar de ser antisocial le gusto la idea de tener nuevos amigos y compartir muchas cosas con ellos, ya que no muchas personas soportaban su carácter fuerte como Goku.

–kakaroto, ¡¿terminaste de cambiarte ya?! –pregunto Vegeta un tanto enojado porque Goku estuvo como media hora pensando en que se pondría.

– ¡Vegeta no me apures ¿quieres?! Aun estoy decidiéndome –dijo Goku un tanto exaltado

–Dios mío, si no terminas pronto juro que te matare, ¡es una promesa!

–Ya termine Vegeta, bamos abajo que mis padres nos esperan.

**oOo**

Vegeta y Goku bajaron rápidamente porque los padres de Goku los estaban llamando. Gine la madre de Goku, una importante chef de comida japonés y Bardock el padre de Goku era un importante empresario tecnológico y su hermano mayor raditz apenas estaba terminando la universidad.

–Hola mamá, buen día papá –dijo Goku sentándose en su silla feliz de poder comer al fin.

–Hola cariño, tomen chicos coman su desayuno porque este será un día largo y necesitaran energías –al parecer Gine les había preparado todo un banquete, sabiendo que Goku, Vegeta y Bardock tenían un enorme apetito.

–Por cierto, llamón de du escuela pada decid que hoy nod tienda caldead –dijo Bardock con la boca llena de comida.

– ¡Bardock cuantas veces debo decirte que no hables con la boca llena! –se quejo Gine.

–Quise decir que llamaron de su escuela para decir que hoy no tenían clases –dijo Bardock tragando su comida.

Vegeta y Goku miraron con desilusión, en verdad querían ir a la escuela por primera vez en sus vidas. Comieron y se cambiaron para estar en casa. De repente escucharon el timbre de la puerta sonar y Goku fue a abrir la puerta. Vegeta estaba sentado mirando la puerta atentamente.

¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!

Goku abrió la puerta y se ilumino al verla – ¡hola Milk que alegría verte! ¿Supiste que no hay clases?

–Si el director me llamo hoy –dijo Milk en un tono dulce –Oye vine a buscarlos a ti y a Vegeta para ir a conocer la ciudad y a los demás.

– ¿De veras? ¡Genial! –Dijo goku feliz – ¡Vegeta, Milk vino a buscarnos para ir a la ciudad! –grito Goku llamando a Vegeta.

–Hola Milk, ¿nos vamos ahora? –pregunto Vegeta en tono amable.

–Claro, pero no vine yo sola –dijo Milk saliendo afuera. Vegeta y Goku vieron a todos los amigos que habían conocido el día anterior. Estaban Lapiz, Lazuli y Krilin esperando ir a la ciudad.

–Hola chicos que alegría verlos –dijo Goku sonriente y vegeta miraba con el seño fruncido.

–Vegeta por dios quita esa cara de amargado –dijo Krilin con burla.

–ja ja ja que gracioso Krilin –dijo Vegeta para nada divertido.

–Chicos vámonos ya si queremos alcanzar a los demás –dijo Lazuli acompañada de Lapiz.

–Si vámonos –dijo Lapiz.

**oOo**

Recorrieron toda la ciudad Satán en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Milk y Goku platicaban muy animadamente, Lapiz y Lazuli charlaban con Krilin y Vegeta mientras que caminaban hasta la casa de otro amigo especial. Se llamaba Ten Shin Han, un chico muy atlético de 19 años que iba a otra clase de la preparatoria, tenía un hermano menor de 7 años que iba a la primaria, se llamaba Chaoz.

–Ya verán chicos, Ten es agradable y muy amable ya verán –dijo Milk viendo que ya llegaban a la casa.

Ambos golpearon la puerta y vieron a dos sujetos. Uno de ellos era muy alto, calvo y musculoso. En medio de su frente poseía un tercer ojo. Y el otro era un niño de piel blanca, mejillas rojas, también era calvo y llevaba ropa típica de china.

–Hola Ten, Chaoz ¿Cómo están? –saludo Milk con una sonrisa.

– ¡Hola Milk! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –pregunto Ten con intriga.

–Queríamos presentarles a unos nuevos amigos de la escuela –Milk los presento –El es Son Goku mi mejor amigo de cuando era niña y el es Vegeta Miyazaki uno de nuestros amigos nuevos.

– ¡Hola chicos es un gusto conocerlos! –Saludo ten estrechando su mano –El es Chaoz mi hermano menor –dijo ten mirando a Chaoz –Saluda Chaoz.

–Arigato –saludo Chaoz inocente.

– ¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Un fenómeno de tres ojos y un niño que parece una muñeca de porcelana? –dijo Vegeta de mal humor cerrando sus ojos. Ten y Chaoz miraron enojados por tal ofensa hacia ellos.

–Discúlpenlo chicos, no quiere ser ofensivo –dijo Goku golpeando a vegeta en la cabeza – ¡Es que mi amigo es un pájaro de mal agüero! –Si ya me doy cuenta Jajaja –dijo Ten riéndose.

– ¿Quieren acompañarnos a buscar a Yamcha y a Bulma?

–Claro que si vamos.

Continuara…


End file.
